All in the Eyes
by chawk1993
Summary: *One-Shot* *Set After TFA* Rey has found Luke Skywalker. Secrets are revealed to her that will have her learning of her family's past and will bring her closer to her new friends. *SPECULATION fic*


**All in the Eyes**

Rey stood with the lightsaber outstretched in her hand. Luke Skywalker continued to stare at her. There was a look in his eyes that she recognised. He knew her. All her life she had been told he was a myth. What was strange was that she recognised him too.

"Rey." Luke breathed.

"Father." Rey murmured.

Luke struggled to look away from her. He gestured with his head for her to follow him but did not grab his former weapon.

Rey followed him a few steps, only to hear Chewie's questioning roars and R2's beeps from below.

Luke watched his daughter. He knew those roars and beeps anywhere.

"I'll be okay." Rey called down.

Below, Chewie looked down at R2 who beeped in reassurance.

Following her father, Rey walked behind him, the lightsaber still in her hand.

After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a cave opening. Luke ducked disappeared. Rey followed him.

Once inside, Rey looked around. The place reminded her of her makeshift home on Jakku. On the back wall, there were stroke marks, counting how many days Luke had been living in exile.

" _How did you find me?"_

The question caught Rey off guard. She turned to see Luke sitting around a small campfire. She moved over to sit him.

For a moment, Luke and Rey stared at each other.

"How did you find me?" Luke asked again.

"R2 and BB-8. They had the map that led to finding you." Rey said. "Well, Poe helped."

"Poe?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "As in Poe _Dameron_?"

"You know him?"

Luke shrugged. "I knew his parents."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Here and there."

"Why did you abandon me on Jakku?" Rey demanded.

"I didn't have much choice, Rey." Luke wasn't angry. "It was either let Snoke seduce you to the Dark Side or put you somewhere where you were safe."

Rey looked away defiantly.

Luke sighed. "I see so much of your grandfather in you, Rey."

"I. Am. Not. Vader." She spat the words out, one by one.

There was silence for a long agonizing moment.

Luke could sense that his daughter had endured a lot in a very short amount of time. He remembered being her age and how much the fight against the Empire had weighed down on him. "I know you're hurting, Rey. I understand everything you're going through."

"Do you?" Rey's tone was thick with upset.

"Yes," Luke said softly but loud enough for her to hear. "When I was a bit older then you are now, I was one of the most looked upon rebel pilots in the Rebel Alliance. I was hunted constantly by the Empire and it is a miracle that I got out of most of those adventures alive."

Rey knew from the tone of her father's voice that he was trying to explain (in his own way) that he hadn't meant to leave her on Jakku forever. "Why did Kylo turn and was his name really Ben Solo?" she found herself asking.

Luke looked at her before bowing his head shamefully. "Yes. His name was Ben. He was my nephew. Your cousin."

"What happened to him?"

"Snoke happened."

"What does Snoke have to do with Ben?"

"Everything, my child." Luke said. "Snoke is like Emperor Palpatine was but fifty times worse. He seduced Ben to the Dark Side like Palpatine seduced your grandfather."

"Did Ben wipe out Jedi?"

"Yes. When you were very young, I started a Jedi training academy hoping to resurrect the Jedi Order to its former glory. Your cousin was amongst my students and I took him on as an apprentice. However, your Aunt Leia detected something wasn't quite right with him."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked cautiously.

"From a young age, Ben had an obsession with Vader."

"Why?"

Luke shook his head, mystified.

"Leia sent Ben to me hoping that he wouldn't fall to the Dark Side like your grandfather had. However, Ben was also known for his temper, much like Anakin however, your grandfather was much better at controlling it. Ben wasn't. One day, he slaughtered all his fellow students and all the work that I put into the academy faded away. I lost hope and blamed myself for what happened. For the longest time, I didn't understand how he could just snap. I remember watching all the holo-vids that I was able to find from the former Jedi Temple on Coruscant of your grandfather's massacre of the Temple there. In desperation, I made an attempt to work out how one little thing could make Ben snap like that. Then I drew conclusions. What if Ben was turned by a Dark Side user? Later, I discovered that a Dark Side user, known as Supreme Leader Snoke had somehow managed to turn Ben."

Rey felt sick by this revelation but maintained her composure. She knew of Kylo's obsession with their grandfather.

"I sense you're troubled by this information."

Rey had to admit she was shaken by Luke's story but part of her knew that it made sense. "Growing up, I was always led to believe that you were a myth. That the Jedi were a myth. Before you abandoned me on Jakku, I didn't think you were famous. You were just my father." Rey felt tears running down her face.

Luke jumped up and went around to hug his daughter, his story of his nephew's turn temporarily forgotten.

Leia.

Chewie.

Han.

He missed his friends terribly. He felt like he had failed Leia and Han. They had given him full responsibility of their son and he had lost him to the same darkness that had destroyed Anakin.

Rey sobbed into her father's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Luke gave his daughter an affectionate squeeze. "I've missed you too."

"It's okay," Rey said even though it wasn't. "I learned so much during my time living on Jakku. I learned to fly and fix things."

This earned her a chuckle from Luke as he pulled out of their hug. "You remind me of myself at your age."

Rey sniffled as she smiled.

Luke wiped the tears from her face.

" _You remind me of myself too."_

Father and daughter turned to see a blue being beginning to form.

Luke smiled when the being took the shape of a young handsome man not much older then Rey.

"Father." Luke nodded.

"Son." The ghost greeted with his own nod.

Rey stared wide-eyed as the blue man's gaze fell on her before returning to Luke. "Is this her?" The ghost asked. Luke grinned.

"You must be Rey," the ghost smiled. "I'm your grandfather."

"Anakin Skywalker," Rey said quickly. "I know who you are."

Anakin knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't too happy with meeting him.

"Don't mind her, Luke told him. "She's going through a lot right now."

Rey scoffed. That was an understatement.

"I understand," Anakin said as he sat down on Rey and Luke's left. "I have been watching you, Rey."

Rey blinked. "Y-you've been watching me?"

Anakin nodded just as Luke got up to return to his place opposite Rey. "I wasn't stalking you. Anakin smirked, turning his comment to Luke who smirked in return.

Rey couldn't help but notice that her father and grandfather had the same cheeky smirk.

Something clicked in Rey's mind.

"I forgot to check in on Finn!" Rey jumped to her feet and grabbed her ransack and rummaged around for her comlink.

"Who's Finn?" Luke asked curiously.

"My friend," Rey said as she searched her bag. "Don't go getting all protective. I can handle myself."

Anakin and Luke exchanged looks.

"We don't doubt that for a second," Anakin chuckled before sighing. "You remind me so much of your grandmother."

Rey's head shot up, her hand coming to land on her comlink inside the bag. "Grandmother? What was she like?" she turned to look at Luke who shrugged.

"I don't know, Rey," her father said sadly. "I have no memory of her. Leia however has a very faint memory of her even though she died just moments after we were born."

Rey looked over at Anakin. "What was Grandmother like?"

"She was," Anakin sighed thoughtfully. "She was extraordinary. She was kind, compassionate and would anything to prove a point. Your Aunt Leia followed in her footsteps and became a politician. Your grandmother was the light of my life."

"How did you meet?" Rey asked.

"We met on Tatooine when I was nine, almost ten. She was fourteen and a queen in disguise."

Rey's jaw dropped. "She was a queen?"

"Yes. On her home planet of Naboo, monarchs are elected for political purposes and are often elected at very young ages. Your grandmother wasn't the youngest queen ever elected. There were a couple before her that were much younger.

Rey felt her stomach drop and found herself looking anywhere but her father's face.

Anakin watched the moment before him. "Rey."

"Forgive me, grandfather."

"Dear one," Anakin said gently. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I feel like a failure."

Anakin and Luke looked at each other.

"Why do you think that, my dear?" Luke asked.

Rey shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling down her face. She then looked down to see that she was still holding her comlink. Activating it, she punched in the code she had for Leia.

" _Rey, my dear. I was just about to call you."_ Leia said.

"How is he?" Rey asked in reference to Finn.

" _He's stable and conscious now. The med droids say he will make a full recovery."_

Rey sighed and sagged in relief. "Thank goodness." She whispered, loud enough for Leia to hear her.

" _He's been asking for you."_ Leia informed her.

From where they were sitting, Luke and Anakin watched as a number of emotions crossed Rey's face.

" _Did you find_ him _?"_

"Yes. Can I ask you to do something for me?" Rey said.

" _Yes?"_

"Tell Finn, I'll see him soon."

" _I will. I'll tell Poe as well. May the Force be with you, dear."_

The communication shut off.

Rey looked up at Luke. "Come with me, Father."

Luke's face flickered with emotion.

"She's right, son." Anakin said.

Luke turned to look at his father, wide-eyed. "I can't face Leia. Not after what happened."

"What happened to Ben isn't your fault, dad." Rey reasoned.

"Rey's right, Luke," Anakin pleaded. "What happened to Ben is a shadow of what happened to me. Yes, you couldn't prevent what was going to happen. You have a chance to set things right."

Luke surveyed the ground, the campfire, anywhere but the faces of his long deceased father and teenage daughter.

"Father!"

Luke's head shot up in the direction of his daughter. He inwardly cringed at the looking she was giving him. He knew it was selfish to want to give up on everything he had ever dreamed of. "Rey," he said finally. "You don't understand the bigger picture."

"Dad," Rey said. "Aunt Leia sent me personally to retrieve you and to give you your lightsaber back." She looked down and found that the lightsaber was sitting at her side. She hadn't realised she had put it down. "She also said that if you didn't come back then I had to stay here until you _agreed_ to come back." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

Rey's act of defiance made Anakin grin. She reminded him of Luke's mother. Heck, she even reminded him of Obi-Wan. Oh, how he wished he were still alive!

Luke thought about it for a moment. Rey was using blackmail to get him to go with her to Leia. Rey could have been mistaken for _Leia's_ daughter instead of his. "Fine." He said.

"You're going to come with me?" Rey said, her eyes flying wide.

"Yes, but under one condition." Luke said, his tone dark and mysterious. "How did you come about my old lightsaber?" he pointed to the weapon, which Rey still had in her hand.

"Maz Manata gave us the weapon."

"'Us'?" Anakin questioned. "As in Solo, you and your friend Finn?"

"Yes," Rey nodded. "And BB-8. Anyway, I don't know how she came to have it."

"You are most _definitely_ a Skywalker." Anakin smirked.

"Thank you, Grandfather Anakin."

Luke watched the exchange with earnest. He had developed a bond with his father over the years he had been in exile.

"Can I ask something of you, Rey?" Anakin asked, causing Rey to turn her attention to him. "If its alright, can you call me…" he thought for a moment. "Granddad? 'Grandfather' sounds really old. I mean, look at me."

Luke chuckled under his breath. Trust his father to crack jokes.

Rey found herself giggling. "I can do that."

"Plus, I find 'Grandfather' creepy. I've been watching Kylo…" Anakin stopped when Luke cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry _Ben._ The way he worships that mask is just…" he shuddered, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"How _did_ he end up with it?" Luke frowned. "It was burned with the rest of your armour on Endor."

"Someone must have picked it up," said Anakin. "I'm willing to bet that it was Snoke who found the mask and used it to fuel Ben's obsession of Vader."

"You mean _you,_ right?" Rey cocked an eyebrow at her grandfather.

Anakin nodded.

"Well," Luke said as he stood up. "I guess we'll find out." He walked around the fire and held out a hand to Rey to pull her to her feet.

Rey took it and allowed Luke to pull her up.

"You're coming with me back to D'Qar?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Luke nodded holding out his hand. " _If_ you give me back my old weapon."

Rey hadn't realised she still had the lightsaber and her comlink in her hand. She handed the weapon over and stuffed her comlink back into her bag.

"Is that my old weapon?" Anakin asked as he appeared at Luke's side.

"The very same."

"Wow," Anakin said. "It's a little bit scratched up and a little dented by it looks the same as the last time I wielded it. I could tell you a _lot_ of stories about it."

"Can the stories wait, Father?" Luke asked.

"Of course. You best be going. May the Force be with you both."

"May the Force be with you." Rey and Luke chorused.

Anakin smirked before he faded and disappeared.

For a moment, Luke and Rey said nothing.

"That was weird." Rey said at last.

Luke found himself chuckling. "Your grandfather means well. Now come on. Let's go meet up with Chewie and R2."

The walk back to the Falcon was worse then anticipated. It was steeper going down then what it was going up.

Rey found herself stumbling a couple of times but Luke caught her each time.

Finally, the father-daughter duo reached the Falcon and were immediately pulled into a hug by Chewie.

"Hi Chewie." Luke laughed as he continued to hug his Wookiee friend. "Good to see you."

Chewie grumbled something that Rey translated. "Chewie says that he missed you and doesn't hate you."

"You can understand him?"

Rey shrugged as she walked up the ramp of the ship. "There were a couple of Wookiees on Jakku when I was younger. The climate didn't really suit them."

Luke smiled as Chewie walked up behind Rey and gave her an unexpecting hug.

Rey was momentarily stunned but soon hugged her hairy new friend back. "I love you too Chewie. Let me go please."

Chewie let her go and walked aboard.

The familiar whirs of R2-D2 caught the duo's attention.

Luke beamed as his long-time friend rolled over to him. "Hey R2. I missed you too. I hope 3PO hasn't been annoying you."

R2 beeped in response, telling his master that he hadn't had much to with C-3PO since Luke had disappeared. He even told him about 3PO's red arm.

Luke snorted. "Sounds like 3PO. First he had a silver leg and now he has a red arm and that was _before_ he got blown to bits on Bespin by stormtroopers."

R2 beeped at the memory.

Luke looked up at Rey who frowned. "I'll explain at a later time."

Rey nodded and headed for the cockpit.

Luke sat himself in the co-pilot's chair while Chewie and R2 worked behind him. He had to admit it felt good to be on the Falcon again. It bought back a _lot_ of memories. He watched as Rey placed herself in the pilot's chair and started the take off sequence.

It was impressive. Rey was _most_ _definitely_ a Skywalker; a three-generation running streak. First Anakin. Then Luke. Now Rey.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Luke commented casually once the Falcon had entered hyperspace.

Rey leaned back in the pilot's chair and gave her a father a sidewards look. "I had a lot of time to learn."

"You know," Luke said. "Your grandfather was a gifted pilot too."

"He was?" Rey asked curiously.

Luke nodded. "Yes. I learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi that my father was a well respected general during the Clone Wars."

"I heard." Rey said. Luke gave her a puzzled look. As did Chewie from where he was seated behind Luke. "I heard a lot of stories of the Clone Wars but I never imagined they happened until Han said every story that was ever told about the Dark Side and the Jedi was true."

"Yes," Luke said almost sadly. "Every story you would have heard was very much true. The Clone Wars. Order 66. Everything."

"Order 66?" Rey questioned.

Luke had heard the story from Anakin after the Battle on Endor. He had been horrified at what his father had been made to do. He waved his hand, indicating he would tell her at another time.

"Dad?" Rey said, not looking her father in the face.

"Hmm?"

"How aren't you bitter?"

"What do you mean?"

"After everything Ben did. Why is it you put yourself into isolation?"

Luke bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. "I had you and Leia and everyone I cared about to consider. I thought it would be best if I hid away from everyone."

"You didn't need to."

"I know but I did what Obi-Wan and Yoda did when Leia and I were born. They put me somewhere where your grandfather and the Emperor weren't able to find me."

"What about Aunt Leia?"

"She was hiding in plain sight, so to speak. Because she was raised to be a politician, she was constantly near the Emperor but he never suspected who she was."

"But she's Force Sensitive. The Emperor would have been able to sense her."

"I thought that too when I was told the story but from what I can gather, Leia's Force presence wasn't nearly as active as mine at the time. As I'm sure you're aware, Force Sensitives are known to be able to resist Mind Probes. I don't think it even dawned on Father at the time that she could use the Force. From the way Father told the story, he said that he and Tarkin believed that Leia had been trained by rebel forces to resist the probe."

Rey pondered this for a moment. "That would explain why Kylo found it hard to interrogate me."

Luke nodded. "It would explain a bit."

For a while the duo didn't speak. R2 went about checking and repairing the ship. Chewie wasn't far behind him.

Finally, the ship emerged from hyperspace out into the familiar atmosphere of D'Qar.

"Hey," Luke looked down to see that Rey had taken his hand. He looked back up. "Leia is going to be thrilled to see you."

Luke felt his stomach drop. He liked the fact that Rey was being optimistic but he didn't want to think of what his sister's reaction was going to be when they came face-to-face. He believed Leia would see him as a failure.

Rey activated the landing sequence and landed the Falcon with ease.

Luke knew that if Han were still alive, he would have been impressed at how well Rey could fly and land his beloved ship.

Leia walked out of the Resistance Headquarters at the sound of the Falcon's descent. It was a sound she would have known anywhere. As Luke and Rey descended closer, Leia could feel their Force presences become stronger. It was strange to feel Luke's presence again but it was one she would recognise anywhere.

"It's going to be fine," Rey reassured Luke. "I can sense Leia now."

"Oh, can you?" Luke grinned teasingly.

"Yes. She's not mad at you. She's still mourning Han."

Luke was still grieving his best friend too. Sure, Han had been annoying and self-indulgent but Han hadn't been too bad. He had gone on to marry Leia and father her son but it had been Ben's fall to the Dark Side that had torn Leia and Han apart.

Luke found himself rising from his chair.

Rey jumped out of her chair, faster then she should have and almost stumbled into the control board.

Chewie roared as if asking if she was okay.

"I'm okay." Rey answered as she stepped to her father's side. "Come on," she said, taking Luke's hand. "Let's have a _proper_ family reunion."

Luke smiled. He nodded and pulled Rey towards the loading ramp.

Leia stood to attention as Chewie and R2 filed single file off the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. There was a pause and the sound two more sets of footsteps were heard.

Rey and Luke walked arm in arm down the ramp.

 _Leia._

 _Luke._

Upon her eyes landing on her brother, Leia set off at slow sprint towards him. Luke released his daughter's arm and did the same.

Leia threw her arms around Luke, allowing him to pull her deeper into a hug.

Rey stood rooted to the ramp, watching the exchange between her father and aunt.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Leia whispered in her brother's ear.

Luke softly chuckled. "I've missed you Leia."

Leia hugged Luke tighter.

"You've grown a beard." Leia noted as she pulled back a bit so that she was looking Luke in the face.

"And my hair's longer too." Luke grinned.

"Like Father's was." Leia added as an afterthought.

"Father pulled it off better."

Leia found herself giggling.

Out the corner of Leia's eye, she spotted Rey standing on the ramp.

"Rey. Welcome back."

Rey took a few steps down the ramp and stopped at Luke's side.

"Hello… Aunt Leia."

Leia turned her attention back to Luke. "You told her?"

"She knew who I was."

Leia merely nodded, saying nothing more before pulling her into a hug. "You now know the truth behind your parentage." She said to the girl.

"Yes." Rey whispered.

Luke laid a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

" _Rey!"_

The trio turned to see Finn standing a few metres away.

Luke frowned at the young man before him while Leia smiled.

Rey broke away from her father and aunt and rushed over to her friend, throwing her arms around him.

"I thought we lost you." Rey said as Finn gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy." Finn smiled.

Rey giggled as she squeezed him back. She then pulled back and took his hand. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Luke and Leia watched as Rey pulled Finn over towards them.

Leia could sense Luke's unease at the overwhelming amount of affection Rey had displayed towards the young man.

"Dad," Rey said as she and Finn stopped next to Leia. "This is Finn. He helped me escape Jakku." She then turned to Finn. "Finn, this is my father, Luke Skywalker."

Finn stared wide-eyed. "Y- you're Luke Skywalker?" he felt his mouth go dry as Luke nodded. "Wow. I mean, its honour to meet you sir."

Luke chuckled. "'Sir'? Now, that is something I have not been called in a _long_ time. Please do call me Luke. You have my thanks for helping my daughter."

Finn grinned.

"There's something you need to know about him, Luke." Leia said. Luke looked at her expectedly. "He's a First Order Stormtrooper."

Leia could feel Luke's anger beginning a surface.

Rey took a step in front of Finn in order to protect him. She could feel her father's anger. Were all the Force Sensitive males in her family prone to having a temper?

"Now, Luke," Leia took a step forward, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Calm down. Finn deflected from the First Order. He saved Rey and Poe and took on Ben. He was willing to lay down his life."

Luke's anger subsided a little. "Why?" he asked tightly.

Finn could feel sweat pouring down his neck. "I-I couldn't terminate a life. I might have been at the top of my class but I couldn't kill a defenceless citizen so I deflected. I saved Poe from Phasma and Kylo Ren. I helped Rey pilot the Falcon." He paused. "I needed a new purpose in life that didn't involve killing."

Luke relaxed completely. The boy before him clearly cared for his comrades and he knew that Leia would have rejected him from the Resistance if she had sensed that he was there as a spy.

"Okay," Luke said slowly. He looked over at Rey who was still on the defensive. He held out a hand. "Truce?"

Finn stared at the Jedi Master's hand, stunned. "Truce." Rey stepped out of the way so the pair could shake hands.

" _Rey!"_

Rey looked over to see Poe jogging towards the group.

The others followed suit. Rey stepped away from the others and hugged her newest friend.

"Good to see you made it back." Poe said.

Rey smiled.

"Poe? Is that you?"

Poe looked over to see Luke staring at him in astonishment. "Commander Skywalker. Welcome back sir."

"Thank you." Luke said as he clasped hands with the pilot.

Poe then turned his head to Finn. "Hey buddy. Good to see you're awake. You had us worried." He then stepped over to hug his new friend.

Luke chuckled at the sight of the two men hugging. It reminded him of his reunion with Han and Wedge after the Battle of Endor. Then it dawned on him. Han really was dead. He could still feel Rey and Leia's grief. He turned to Leia once more. "I am so sorry about Han."

Leia gave her brother a sad smile. She then turned to Rey, Finn and Poe. "Why don't you go get dinner? We'll be with you shortly."

Poe nodded. "Yes General." With that, he wrapped an arm around Rey's waist while Rey took Finn by the hand and they left the landing strip to head to the mess hall.

Leia and Luke watched them go.

"What's with that Finn kid?" Luke asked once the trio were out of earshot.

"Finn's a good kid. Han spoke highly of him. I know it's odd that a First Order stormtrooper would want to actually join the Resistance but I would have sensed if something was off. You have nothing to worry about." Leia said.

Luke trusted Leia's judgement with his life and knew she would never steer him wrong.

The mess hall was abuzz with the sounds of cheerful chatter and laughter. Squadron pilots and talked and laughed and spoke of their victories. Members of Leia's team sat throughout the room, talking tactics.

Poe led his two new friends to the where the food was being distributed and the trio grabbed trays of food before going over to the one of the few empty tables.

Finn remained at Rey's side while Poe took the other side of the table.

"Is the mess hall like this all the time?" Finn asked as he eyed his tray of food. The food actually looked good. Nothing like the nutrients he use to eat while he was a stormtrooper.

"Yeah," Poe said as he picked up his knife and fork. "Everyone is friendly enough. There's always plenty to talk about."

Rey surveyed her surroundings. It was nice to be somewhere she could let her guard down. She had spent fourteen years of her life living on a sandbar where no one would find her. She recalled stories she had heard about Luke having grown up on Tatooine. She looked down at her food. "What's it like?" she asked.

"What is what like?" Poe asked.

"Knowing Leia."

The subject took Poe aback. "General Organa is a fine woman. She's kind and will do anything for anyone who she believes is worthy."

Finn and Rey exchanged looks. They had been the subject of Leia's kindness.

"You know, Luke was an inspiration of mine to become a pilot. As was my mother." Poe said as he chewed.

"Really?" Rey asked.

"Yes. Well, Luke was part of the reason. I always loved flying and my mother was a pilot. She and my father bought fought in the Battle of Endor. My mother died when I was nine and my father never really got over her death. When I was younger, I almost never got to see my parents and lived with my maternal grandfather."

Poe realised a second too late that he had talked about himself and his family knowing that Finn and Rey didn't have any family to talk about. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Rey said. "The only thing I know about my family is that my father is a Jedi. My aunt is a former princess turned general. My uncle was a former smuggler. My paternal grandfather was a Jedi before he turned into Darth Vader and my cousin is trying to follow our grandfather's footsteps and is out to kill us." She shrugged.

"I don't have any family to _remember_." Said Finn. "I was taken from my family at a very age and trained as a stormtrooper."

"We can be each other's family." Poe said suddenly, causing Rey and Finn to look over at him. "I'm serious. I mean, we're all only children, aren't we?"

Finn and Rey nodded.

"We either don't know our parents or we know little about them. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother and sister. Well? What do you guys say?"

"I'm in," said Finn. "The only family I've ever really had were my fellow stormtroopers."

Poe put his fork down and held out his hand for Rey's.

Rey stared at the pilot's hand. "We've only just met. Why are you being nice to us?"

Poe looked at Rey, a kind smile crossing his face. "I see two good people, Rey. I see people who want to help in bringing down evil."

Rey shook her head. "Didn't help my grandfather, did it?"

Poe sighed. He took Rey's hand nonetheless.

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin as Poe took her hand. The only person, other then Luke, who had ever held her hand was Finn. She looked up to see the kind look on Poe's face. She had heard great things about Poe's kindness from BB-8 who held his master in great esteem. "Alright," she said finally. "You have yourself a deal." She tightened her grip on the pilot's hand before taking Finn's hand in her free one and resting them on the table.

" _What are we agreeing on?"_

The trio look over and saw that Leia and Luke had joined them, food trays and all.

"We've decided to become part of the same 'family'." Rey said, her tone indicating the quotation marks around _family_.

"That's good," Leia nodded as she slid in next to Poe. "Reminds me of our time fighting the Empire." Leia cast a look at Luke who had decided not to give Finn a wide berth.

"Mmm." Luke nodded as he picked at his food. "It was you, me, Han, Chewie and the droids against the Empire." He sighed. "How I wish we could have that again."

The last time Luke had seen Han alive had been the day he had gone into exile after Ben had been turned to the Dark Side. He wished more then anything to have one last moment with his best friend but that was impossible now.

Leia, seeing (and sensing) her brother's guilt, reached across the table and took his hand. "Ben's turn wasn't your fault, Luke."

"It was, Leia. If it wasn't for me and my lack of experience, Snoke wouldn't have been seduced Ben. For years after Ben's turn, I feared you and Han hated me for what happened to your son."

Leia gave Luke's hand a squeeze. "We never hated you. We always had a feeling that something was going to happen but we didn't want to believe it."

"Yeah," Luke muttered more to himself then to Leia. "Like Mother didn't want to believe Father had turned."

Rey's head shot up at her father's muttered words. "Grandma didn't believe granddad had become Vader?"

Poe and Finn looked at each other before turning their own attention on Rey, Luke and Leia.

"I'm only going on the story 3PO told us." Luke said.

"Where was R2 when that happened?" Rey found herself asking.

Luke and Leia exchanged wary looks.

"We assumed he was with your grandfather on Mustafar. R2 saw so much of…"

"Wait," interrupted Poe. "I thought 3PO's memory was erased after the Clone Wars so he remembered nothing of the war or who built him."

"We thought that too, Poe," said Leia. "Turns out, my adopted father, Bail Organa had 3PO's memories removed and safely stored away where only a select few knew where they were stored."

"When the First Order started to form, we removed the chip in fear that he would fall into enemy hands and spill any secrets we might have from the Clone Wars era." Luke explained as vaguely as he could.

"Do you think the First Order would draw inspiration from anything 3PO might have had?" Rey questioned.

"It's possible. We don't know what the First Order thought about the Old Republic or about the Clone Wars. The Empire tried to have everything erased from the history holos." Leia said, her disgust evident. She sighed. "I would have loved to find out just what my biological parents were like during the Clone Wars."

Luke nodded in agreement. "As would I. I've only heard things and seen little snippets from R2's memory banks but other then that, I don't know much about our parents."

Rey looked between her father and aunt, sadly.

Poe and Finn listened silently as they ate.

The warning alarm sounded, indicating there was ten minutes left before curfew.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"The warning alarm," Leia said. "We have a curfew in place and head counts are done to minimise traitors."

Finn didn't like the tone Leia was using but he understood.

"There are traitors within the Resistance?" Rey asked.

Leia reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, it was the same with the Rebellion. There were spies in almost every division. It was nearly impossible to determine as to whose side people were on."

Rey knew she shouldn't have been too surprised. She knew from experience that not everybody was trustworthy. She had learned that from when she had agreed to have two of her fellow scavengers help her restore a downed freighter only for them to steal it before she could even sell it. Though, she had only agreed for the scoundrels to help her because they wouldn't get off her case. Other then that, she hadn't trusted anyone, not even Unkar.

The conversation switched to lighter topics before the curfew alarm sounded, indicating the end of dinner.

"Alright," Leia said as she rose to her feet, her now empty tray in her hands. "I think we all need some rest." She turned headed to the tray return before returning to the table. "Rey, Finn, Luke, Poe, free feel to stay up but don't stay up _too_ late."

Luke smirked but quickly looked away when he caught the look on his sister's face.

"Yes, General." The group said in unison.

Leia nodded and walked off.

Night had fully fallen and Rey sat on a bench with her head resting on Luke's shoulder. Finn had remained at her side the entire time and was resting his own head on her shoulder.

Poe had excused him a half hour earlier to get cleaned up.

Rey had had to practically drag Finn back to the medical bay to have his vitals checked and his wounds tended to. Luke had accompanied them, purely to see if Finn was squeamish. He'd never known Stormtroopers outside the armor so Finn was interesting.

Finn couldn't help but feel self-conscious with Luke watching his every move. He'd been watched by his First Order superiors in the past but this was different. Rey was his second real friend outside the First Order and she was also the legendary Jedi's daughter. He knew Luke wasn't happy with the idea of Rey associating herself with a stormtrooper.

Rey didn't like the idea of Luke giving Finn the 'fatherly look of disapproval.' Sure, Finn had _once_ been a stormtrooper but he wasn't like his former comrades. It had taken a few moments of madness to get Finn and Luke to sit on the bench with her. Now, she sat between them with her legs pulled up to her chest while her head rested on her father's shoulder.

The trio watched the stars.

In all his years as a stormtrooper, Finn had never seen the beauty of the night. He'd always been on some ship where he was always in space. Since he'd met Rey, he'd experienced things that he never thought or dreamt he'd experience.

Rey had seen night a million times before but nothing like this. The nights on Jakku had always been cold despite the blinding heat of the day. She was glad to have finally found her family or at least, part of it. She'd found her uncle before losing him to her evil cousin. She's met her aunt and finally reunited with her father. She felt fortunate for the first time her life. She had found new friends in Finn, Poe, Chewbacca and BB-8. She was happy for the first time in a very long time.

Poe re-joined the group after he had showered and changed his clothes. He had swapped his flight suit for trousers and a grey t-shirt. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, it felt good to be out of his smelly flight suit. He could go to wearing it weeks at a time without changing. He sat himself beside Luke and said nothing. Much like Rey, he had experienced the stars many times but he never actually got to enjoy the beauty of them.

Luke turned his head slightly to see Rey and Finn lightly dozing. They weren't asleep but they were tired. Before Rey had found him; she and Finn had only had each other. Luke was glad Rey had someone looking out for her but he also knew that she was a lot like Leia.

"Commander Skywalker?"

Luke turned his head to see Poe staring at him.

"I can show Rey and Finn to the barracks if you like."

Luke pondered on this. He nodded and gently nudged his dozing daughter. "Rey. Poe is going to show you to the barracks."

Rey stirred and lifted her head, which also stirred Finn from his light slumber.

Poe went to help his two new friends to their feet.

Finn swayed a little before steadying himself.

Rey turned to say a silent goodnight to her father before following Poe and Finn towards the barracks.

A half hour passed and Finn and Rey had found themselves lying side by side across from each other in separate bunks. Poe had claimed the bunk above Finn, claiming he just wanted to make sure that the pair was settled in. He had his own quarters like the rest of the pilots not far from where he and his two new companions were now.

"I can't believe Luke Skywalker is your dad." Finn said in an undertone.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled not to laugh. She found herself giggling anyway.

"Rey Skywalker." Poe said slowly, testing the way her name sounded. "Hmm." He pressed his lips together. "I like it."

"He scares me a little," Finn said honestly. "Did you see how he was looking at me before?"

"He was being protective of me." Rey said.

"Don't worry buddy," said Poe. "Luke's bark is worse then his bite."

"Is it true what you said?" Finn asked. "That you knew him?"

"My parents knew him. I met him once and he had a lasting impression on me. My mother use to tell me stories about how he blew up the first Death Star and how pilots would marvel at his flying skills."

"Flying practically runs in my family." Rey said.

"Really?" Finn asked, lifting his head slightly to look at her.

"Yes. My grandfather was a pilot too. He was the only human ever to race (and win) in the Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine."

"Podracing? Your grandfather was a podracer?" Poe snorted.

"How is that funny?" Rey asked.

"Its not. I never thought _humans_ could do it." Poe shook his head.

"He had Jedi reflexes. Or at least, that's what I heard my father say."

"How do you know all this?" Finn asked curiously. "You only just met your grandfather and reunited with your father."

"I have memories of when I was very young before my father left me on Jakku. I thought I'd forgotten about it." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I remember sitting for hours and just listening to R2's stories."

"And Luke had no idea R2 was telling you these stories?" Poe questioned.

"None."

"What other stories did R2 tell you?" Finn asked.

"He told me a bit about the Clone Wars and the adventures he and my grandfather had but not once did he mention Obi-Wan or my grandmother."

The guys were silent for a moment, taking in what Rey was telling them.

"Man," Poe said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen. "And I thought my family was messed up."

Finn and Rey stifled laughs. They were now too wound up and were unable to get to sleep.

Without a second thought, Rey climbed out of her bunk and took the couple of short steps over to Finn and Poe's bunk. She reached for the blankets on Finn's bed and pulled them away slightly before climbing in beside him. "I hope you don't mind." She said once she was settled.

Finn stared at her, wide-eyed but said nothing.

The pair could hear footsteps going down the ladder and soon enough, Poe had climbed in beside Rey, pushing Finn up against the wall. It was a tight fit but it didn't feel awkward in the slightest.

A couple of hours passed and Luke and Leia went to check on the young trio.

Leia placed a finger to her lips, motioning for Luke to be silent. The door to the room slid open and the siblings slipped their heads in. The sight before them was truly surprising.

Luke tensed at the sight of his daughter being sandwiched between the AWOL stormtrooper and the Resistance pilot that Leia favoured. He turned to face his sister when he felt her press a hand to his arm.

"Let them sleep."

The duo pulled back, allowing the door to shut.

"You aren't going to allow this, are you?" Luke questioned softly.

"They've been through a lot, Luke. If it was any other situation then yes, I wouldn't approve of it, especially with Poe but they've all been through hell."

Luke stared at Leia intensely for a moment before allowing his shoulders to slump.

Leia could see that Luke wasn't happy about the current arrangement Rey had herself in but decided to add, "They've all been through the same hell."

"Ben." Luke said almost automatically.

Leia nodded slowly. Every time her son's name was mentioned, she flinched. Ben had killed Han. No. _Kylo Ren_ had killed Han. Sometimes, Leia wished she had never given birth to Ben. Then, Han would still be alive but then, there would be no Solo family continuation. Rey would continue the Skywalker family line if she decided to pass her last name off to any of her future offspring. "I know you don't trust Finn but he's a hero. If it weren't for him, Poe would have been still in Ben's hands."

Luke eyed his sister for a moment before looking back at the closed door. "You're right."

" _You'll know when to trust the boy."_

Luke and Leia turned to see their father materialize beside them.

"How much did you hear?" Luke asked suspiciously.

Anakin smirked. "All of it."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Father." Leia bowed her head.

"Leia, my dear." Anakin bowed his own head.

Leia and Anakin were on speaking terms but they weren't as close as Anakin would have liked. She would never forgive him for having Alderaan blown up and for having her tortured. In all honesty, he was surprised she even spoke to him at all.

"Rey will be fine." Anakin assured his son. "I have seen the greatness Finn has done."

Luke blinked. "You didn't mention it before."

"It wasn't important at the time, son. I bring it up now because Rey and Finn have a bond and I'm not talking romantic. She's even taken a liking to Dameron." Anakin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth at the look on his son's face. "They had each other's backs and they were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other."

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"This is different, Father." Luke sighed. "Finn is – _was_ –a stormtrooper. He might seem like he wants to join the Resistance but he could stab us in the back like Ben did."

"No, it's not Luke," Anakin argued and allowed himself to sigh. "I know you don't like him but give him a chance. If he doesn't live up to your expectations then expel him from the Resistance."

Luke looked to Leia.

"Father has a point. I trusted my gut with Finn and I hope you'll back me up on this."

Finally, Luke sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Anakin and Leia knew Luke wasn't happy but they both understood how he must have been feeling. He had missed out on Rey's childhood in the same way Anakin had missed seeing his and Leia's. To have gotten her back after so many years was a blessing. With Ben now under Snoke's influence, to lose another family member would be unthinkable.

Luke knew that his father and Leia were right. He shouldn't have been judgemental of Finn just because he had been raised to be a stormtrooper. If anything, he should have been thanking the boy. After all, he had saved Rey and helped Poe escape Kylo.

"I'll give the boy a go, as long as he doesn't try anything with Rey."

Anakin and Leia looked at each other, satisfied. Luke was finally coming to terms with the fact that his little girl, wasn't so little anymore.


End file.
